Alien Reflect
is an alien that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 34. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 0 ~ 50 m *Weight: 0 ~ 55,000 t *Origin: Reflect star History Ultraman Mebius Alien Reflect was an alien who was locked in battle against Ultraman Mebius prior to unseen events. Alien Reflect had already beaten Mebius to the point where the Ultra's Color Timer was blinking and was able to keep the battle clearly to his own advantage, being able to reflect the Ultra's Mebium Shoot and a blast from Mebius's Mebius Brave. With GUYS's assaults already proven futile, Reflect was clearly unamused by Mebius's inability to stop him and humiliated the Ultra even further by allowing the Ultra to live with the shame of losing to him before disappearing into thin air. Sometime later, Alien Reflect reappeared and was brimming with confidence. However after receiving extreme training from Gen Ohtori, Mirai assumed his Ultraman Mebius form and this time put up a much better fight, introducing a new flaming drill kick ability he had learned from his training. Alien Reflect now became desperate and ensnarled GUYS, taking them as his hostages and threatening to kill them if Mebius opposed him. Realizing Mebius needed help, Gen transformed into Ultraman Leo and preoccupied Alien Reflect long enough for Mebius to free GUYS. Alien Reflect was unable to fight both Leo and Mebius together and so both Ultras destroyed the alien with their kicking abilities (Leo with his Leo Kick and Mebius with his Burning Mebiuspin Kick). Trivia *Voice actor: Hirohiko Kakegawa *Unlike most aliens in the series, Alien Reflect's purpose for invading Earth is never stated. *The Alien Reflect suit would later be modified into Rudian. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Alien Reflect reappeared in episode 11 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Alien Reflect is a Reionics who was seen in battle against Rei while using his own monster, Birdon. Ultimately his Birdon was destroyed by Rei's Gomora and Alien Reflect was forced to retreat for his own life. Trivia *The Alien Reflect suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Reflect's appearance in the series. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Reflect reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in a shot of the Monster Graveyard with Eleking and Gomess. He teamed up with Hoe, Sadola, Galberos, Vakishim, and Tyrant to take down Litra. After Rei became berserk, Reflect as well as the other survivors stood back to watch the brutal battle. When Ultraman Zero arrived, he teamed up with the surviving monsters to take him on. He was killed in the final battle by Ultraman Zero during the final battle. Trivia *The Alien Reflect suit from Ultraman Mebius was reused for Alien Reflect's appearance in the film. *Alien Reflect is one of the few members of the Belial Army that is not part of Beryudora. **However, in one closeup shot of Beryudora, one of Alien Reflect's spines is shown for a split second. So either he is part of Beryudora's left arm or this was just the budget of time for closeups of Beryudora. Powers and Weapons *Reflect Arm: Reflect has a shield on each of his arms that allow him to catch energy based attacks and send them right back at their source at twice the force. *Reflect Spin: Reflect can rotate his body at an incredible speed in order to catch energy-based attacks and send them right back at their source with twice the force. *Arm Blade: Reflect has a large sword built into his right arm that he can unsheathe at will. The blade remains fixed on his right arm and he can retract it as well. *Teleportation: Reflect can teleport anywhere he pleases as his form of travel. *Reflective Body: Reflect's upper body is covered in a material that can reflect any energy-based attack back at it's source, with twice the power. *Arm Blaster: Reflect can fire tiny, but explosive purple energy bullets from the shield on his left arm. *Capture Chain: Reflect can fire a long chain from the device on his left hand that can be used to grapple. Weakness Although Reflect can almost reflect any attack, he can't reflect physical attacks (like punch, kick, etc.), making him only can reflect any beam based attack. Also his body very lethal to strong physical attack that maybe severely injured him or even killed him. Reflect Arm.jpg|Reflect Arm Reflect Spin.jpg|Reflect Spin Alien Reflect Arm Blade.png|Arm Blade imagewkkqlqqlak.jpg|Arm Blaster imagedjdjemem.jpg|Capture Chain Gallery Alien-Reflect 0.jpg Alien-Reflect 1.jpg Alien-Reflect 2.jpg Alien-Reflect 3.jpg Alien-Reflect 4.jpg Alien-Reflect 5.jpg Mebius_Leo_Team-up.jpg Leo-Mebius-0.jpg Alien Reflect movie.png Alien Reflect movie I.png Alien Reflect movie II.png Alien-Reflect 6.jpg robot porcy vs mebi.png very very strong.png I forgot how strong he was.png cool visual.png bladeeee.png leave mebi be.png mebi is not very skilled.png why ididnt he kill him.png beautiful kick mebi.png just like taro in ginga.png so strong.png Ijtbi2snen9sqypjqoo6.jpg| id:Alien Reflect Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Reionics Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Beryudora's Left Arm